


Sugar Quill

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [250]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Annoyed Albus, Embedded Images, Flirting, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, Pretty Scorpius, Sugar Quills, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: In which Scorpius eats a Sugar Quill.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [250]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Sugar Quill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvAEleanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/gifts).



> #Altober October Fic Challenge, day no 10: _Sweets._

Albus was close to pulling his hair out. 

His best-friend – and crush of his _life_ – Scorpius Malfoy was sat across the Common Room, slowly eating the Sugar Quill that he’d brought from Hogsmeade earlier that day. 

Truth be told, Scorpius wasn’t eating the sweet.

He was _teasing_ it.

Scorpius’s lithe pink tongue darted across the slick surface. His lips were sticky and dyed pink. His pretty face had the most innocent expression…

“For Merlin’s sake!” Al yelled, storming out of the room in a gigantic huff. 

He’d never be able to look at a Sugar Quill the same way again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
